Some of Us
by Jaxx0917
Summary: Inspired by the song Some of Us by Starsailor. Insight into the lives of the Glee kids and how they cope with their lives.


_I heard you today. That isn't my name. You were fast asleep. _

He couldn't believe it. How could he have been so stupid? He knew she loved Santana and still thought about her but he thought after he apologized and they made up at prom, she would be all his. He looked over at her, pain in his eyes. If he could, he would have gotten up and left her house. Here they were, on her bed, sleeping after making love and he heard it. A whispered phrase said in sleep, "I love you...Santana". Artie felt incredibly naïve. How could he think that Brittany would suddenly forget about Santana and love him exclusively? He continued to lie there and stare at her, unable to move except to wipe the tears that ran down his face.

_Forget what he did. Can I be the kid for your soul to keep?_

Kurt still flinched when he heard metal slam. He watched as Kurt nearly jumped ten feet when the boy next to him shut his locker. He sighed sadly and shook his head. When would it end? When would Kurt start to feel safe again? And how could Blaine get him to open up? He knew Kurt loved him but he also knew that Kurt kept his fears to himself. The only reason he noticed was because he could barely keep his eyes off of Kurt. If he could just get him to open up, to talk to him, then maybe he could make Kurt see that he would never let anything happen to Kurt. Blaine just wanted Kurt to be okay. He wanted to replace Kurt's fear of Karofsky with the love and security Blaine could provide. He just needed Kurt to let him in.

_Some of us laugh._

Tina and Mike were so blissfully in love. Sure they had their problems like everyone else but at the end of the day, they just filled each other's lives with love and laughter. They were each other's forever.

_Some of us cry._

She couldn't stop crying. After her haircut in New York, she thought she'd get better, that all the heartache would go away with her hair but she still sat in her room, alone and crying. Quinn wondered why she couldn't have the happy ending that everyone else seemed to have.

_Some of us smoke._

She blew out the smoke. Looking out into the city of Lima Heights, she took another drag. As Santana inhaled the smoke, she let the pain be replaced with numbness as the nicotine high kicked in. She let her love for Brittany blow away with the smoke from her lungs. If only for a moment.

_Some of us lie._

Karofsky let the water run down his face. He was the last one left in the locker room. He couldn't shower with the rest of the team anymore, he felt too ashamed. He was so scared that they'd find out. That they'd see through him and his lies.

_But it's all just the way that we cope with our lives._

_I've grown to see the philosophy of my own mistrust._

He watched as Kurt and Blaine walked down the hallway, holding hands. He watched them laughing and sitting close to each other at lunch. He saw them pass notes in class then smile at each other with flirty little eyes. He saw them sing together in Glee Club when he passed by the choir room. It was those moments that Karofsky saw that made him wish he had believed in Kurt. That he trusted Kurt enough to tell him his secret instead of bullying him out of fear. But he was too late. Now Kurt was with Blaine and Karofsky had to watch them everyday.

_We all have our faults. Mine come in waves that you turn to rust._

Bossy. Controlling. Selfish. These were just a few of the many faults that belonged to one Rachel Berry. She knew she was all those things and more. Yet somehow, Finn managed to love her. Even when she acted crazy or when she resisted his sexual advances, he still loved her. And when he held her to him or kissed her sweetly, she felt his love wash over her and she felt all those faults disappear. Even though it lasted only a moment, she felt like she was perfect to someone, perfect to Finn.

_Some of us laugh._

Puck never knew someone could make him laugh so much. Sure it was funny when he tossed kids in the dumpster but this was different. With Lauren, he wasn't laughing at her, he was laughing with her.

_Some of us cry._

Rachel was happy. She had Finn. She had her talent. And she had a plan. New York awaited her after college. Only one year left until she could live her dream and start becoming a star. Only one year left with Finn…that thought alone is what brought tears to her eyes.

_Some of us smoke._

He took up smoking when he started dating Santana. She suggested it as a way to erase his pain. The first drag he took had him coughing and choking. But then he took another and another and eventually, the pain of the lies, the pain of losing Kurt, went away and Karofsky was left feeling numb.

_Some of us lie._

She lied to everyone. That was one of the many things Santana Lopez considered as a talent. She could lie better than anybody else and she never felt bad about. Until she lied to herself and lost Brittany as a result.

_But it's all just the way that we cope with our lives._

_I've been hanging onto something. You keep laughing, awe-inspiring._

Mike had his dancing. Tina had her style. They both had ways of expressing themselves and they both had each other. Amidst all the Glee club drama, they clung to each other, to their passions. They stayed happy, they stayed together and they stayed in love.

_Some of us laugh._

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. His boyfriend was a piece of work. One day he was dapper, private school Blaine. The next, he was goofy, theme park performer Blaine. Currently, Kurt was watching Blaine perform at Six Flags. They locked eyes on each other and just laughed.

_Some of us cry._

Artie had accepted losing Tina. After all, he had Brittany. But now, faced with losing Brittany, to Santana of all people, Artie couldn't stop himself. He cried and kept crying until nothing else was left.

_Some of us smoke._

He still smoked. He still needed the high, the break from life. Lauren made things better but Lauren couldn't replace the first girl he ever loved. Sometimes he would get a flash of her face in his mind. Her beautiful face and it filled him with regret and sorrow. He missed her. He missed Beth.

_Some of us lie._

They kept it a secret. They weren't ready for the Glee club to know. They weren't ready to face the drama. So they kept to secret kisses when no one was looking, holding hands when no one was around and dates as "just friends". But they were more than that. Sam and Mercedes were in love with each other.

_But it's all just the way that we cope with our lives._

_My wandering soul found solace at last. I wanted to know how long it would last._

Puck had been lost. He masked it by acting like a badass and having an "I don't care" attitude but he was still lost. He didn't let anyone close because he didn't want anyone to see. But then Lauren came and rocked his world and suddenly, everything started clicking. He felt like he had it together for the first time in his life. He didn't want to let it go. He didn't want to let her go.

_She's losing control. She's coming down fast._

Everything was falling apart. When had her life turned into hell? Things were rough at first, with the pregnancy and the cheating, but then things got better. But then they went from better to horrible. She left the cheerios, Sam left her, she lost prom queen, Finn left her and now she had nothing. She lay down in her bed and screamed as loud as she could. Why? What did she do to deserve this?

_The heart that I stole, I'm not giving back. Never giving back._

Mercedes never thought she'd find someone. And for a while, she was ok with that. But then prom rolled around and the loneliness started to sink in again. And just when she felt like she had hit the bottom, Sam came and pulled her back up. He was completely devoted to her, he loved her and she loved him. He made it very obvious that she held his heart and she wasn't giving it up anytime soon.


End file.
